


a kids date with grandad

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [82]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus Lives, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus, Alec and their adopted kids spend a day at the park with Asmodeus who still clearly doesn't like Alec.





	a kids date with grandad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UamI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UamI/gifts).



> Going back to last week's con with Harry and Matt staying in a few years Alec and Magnus would quit their jobs and have loads of kids lol also a separate talk about Magnus putting makeup on Alec... this piece is quite a mashup 😂
> 
> It's also somewhat linked to: [Give Asmodeus grand-babies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605428)

Alec wakes up to warm brown eyes smiling down at him.

Magnus kisses him and Alec licks his lips, "Why do I taste like cherry?" he asks licking again and reaching in for another mouth to lip.

"I would love to take the credit", Magnus kisses him back, "But..." and he holds up the lip gloss.

That's when Alec looks over Magnus's shoulders and at himself in the mirror, "Magnus, you've got to stop putting all this makeup on me while I'm sleeping", but at the same time he's turning his face from left to right, taking in the painting. "But I do like this shade," he says, "What colour is it?"

"Cherry Wet from the new Jeffrey Star collection".

Alec turns his chin up in further admiration of both Magnus's artsy work and his face, "Too bad it'll wash off after my shower".

"Yes, you're really pretty," Magnus eases off the bed, "By the way, do you remember what today is".

"Well, unless I got amnesia while sleeping, I'm pretty it's Sunday," Alec rolls out of bed, "It's the one day I look forward to since it means spending time with you and the kids".

"It's Sunday indeed", Magnus follows up, "And father is looking forward to it too", he apologetically smiles.

That's when Alec immediately groans and plops back into bed, "Wake me up when this nightmare is all over".

.

By the time they arrive at Central Park, Asmodeus is already waiting with a jumbo pretzel and a box of doughnuts, "What took you so long?" are the first words that leave his mouth but he's smiling, walking towards Pretzel and Cosmo and on one knee he's kneeling and can't stop smiling while looking at his grandkids.

"Sorry. Alexander wasn't feeling well", Magnus tells him. And honestly, that's a much better answer than the truth... that Magnus had to practically pull Alec from the bed and practically had to dress him too and force him out of the house.

"So you're telling me I could've had you and the little ones all to myself?" Asmodeus then turns to Alec with a smile, "You shouldn't force yourself, Alec", he says and his tone is nothing but sarcasm. "It would be terrible if anything were to happen to you."

Really,

As far as Magnus can tell, Alec and Asmodeus seem to be getting along better. He laughs.

In reply to Asmodeus, Alec smiles, tight and weary before turning his attention to Pretzel and Cosmo, twins adopted almost three years ago. Alec wanted to name them Elizabeth, Lily... something normal but Asmodeus was adamant on Pretzel because that's his first treat to Magnus when they'd first reunited after centuries and Cosmo, because, "It clearly rhymes with Asmodeus".

"No it doesn't", Alec had responded to Asmodeus at the time.

But then Asmodeus started being all dramatic, talking about how he's lived for centuries, jailed in Edom and never had a chance to have loved Magnus the way he should've been loved and that now that he has the chance to repent with the birth of his grandkids, Alec wanted to choose some mundane overrated name like Elizabeth... and Lily... Lily just a few letters short of Lillith, perhaps his biggest enemy.

In the end, Alec acquiesced and Magnus was relieved.

.

Now, it's Sunday near the end of June. The sky is blue and the air is fresh in the mid-morning. There's an ice-cream truck by the side and Asmodeus buys four cones of vanilla orange ice-cream. He gives one each to the kids and briskly walks towards Magnus and Alec with the other two cones in his hands.

"Here you go, son".

"Thank you", Magnus tells him taking the ice-cream. "Why didn't you get one for yourself?"

"Oh but I did", Asmodeus licks the other ice-cream.

"But I thought―

"Magnus," Alec calls, "Why don't you give me a taste of yours?" vengeance in his voice and in his eyes as he slowly takes a bite of Magnus's ice-cream. Spite in his eyes.

Asmodeus looks at him but doesn't say anything... he just looks and looks and just when Alec thinks he's won this round Asmodeus replies,"What kind of man sleeps through having a full face makeup? Look, even half your fingers were done. Suppose there was a break in or an attack? Suppose your dwelling was caught on fire then what would you have done? Shadowhunters are useless I keep telling you, Magnus. Why don't you and the little ones come to Ed―"

"Did you tell him?" Alec immediately turns to Magnus and asks.

"Of course not", Asmodeus instead answers, "He didn't have to. I could hardly wait to see my son and grandkids so I took a peek".

"You mean, you spied on us", Alec is in disbelief.

"You call it spying, but I call it excitement to see my son and grandkids".

Alec is about to retort when Pretzel comes running up to them with ice-cream dripping over his face and Cosmo having dirt all over her face.

So Alec soon gives up. As long as his and Magnus's kids are healthy then he, too― would be happy.

\---  
magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> lol yeah so as I said, this piece is quite a mash up but I hope it still makes sense 😅


End file.
